


Reboot

by TLynn



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, the matrix 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: The first attempt.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> They're coming back, y'all.

_"You ever have that feeling where you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming?"_

She felt as if in a thick fog. Her senses came to her one at a time, as if trying to revive after a particularly long sleep. First, she noticed the metallic taste in her mouth and her tongue felt large and clumsy in her mouth as she tried to lick her lips and swallow the bitterness away. Next, she heard a steady, rhythmic beeping coming from somewhere behind her. She craned her neck to see what it was and winced slightly when a pain shot down into her left shoulder blade. Her nose twitched next as the smell of sweat, oil, and alloy entered her nostrils, setting her amygdala ablaze with memory. That’s when touch kicked in, the tips of her fingers registering the rough cloth beneath them, then the solidity and warmth of another body. She looked up and saw him then, her eyes darting back and forth into his as she desperately tried to orient herself as the fog started to lift.

“Tr..Trinity?” His voice was hoarse and gravely, as if he hadn’t used it in some time. His right hand came to her face and touched it gently, tentatively.

She felt his other hand resting heaving against her hip and become fully aware of her hands resting atop his shoulders. She glanced around and felt a comforting sense of familiarity wash over her. _Home_, she thought. They stood in the middle of the circle patterned by the ecto chairs, the beeping she heard moments ago coming from a screen at the operator console. The _Nebuchadnezzar_ would always be home.

_I have dreamed a dream. But now that dream is gone from me._ She suddenly heard Morpheus' whisper in her head.

“Something isn’t right,” she said, her body tensing, her eyes meeting his.

_His eyes_, she thought, remembering.

Neo’s his hand dropped from her face to take her hand and his eyes held their gaze. Then, suddenly, her breath hitched. His eyes were intact, restored to their depths, no longer lost. Anguish flooded her as she recalled the sight of the Neb being destroyed. Her stomach clenched as she remembered the sensation of the _Logos_ crashing and she gasped aloud as the memory of searing pain wracked her body. Tears stung her eyes as she recalled feeling his lips against hers before succumbing to darkness. She searched his face, desperate to understand. 

_How is this possible?_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her in a fierce embrace. Their lips met, not tentatively. His lips were warm and soft and parted under the insistence of tongue. One of his hands came up to cup the back of her head and he pulled her into the kiss even deeper. Her heart raced and yet she felt a sense of calm flow through her. He pulled away first, his hands sliding down to cradle her face now, his forehead resting against hers. Her eyes closed and her mind raced. There were so many questions.

“I found you,” he whispered. “I can’t believe I found you.”

Her eyes flew open and her head tipped up sharply to meet his gaze.

“Wha--”

And then, as suddenly as she’d arrived, back on her ship, back to her home, back in his arms, she felt herself being pulled away. It was as if she were attached to a tether and as she felt her body being drawn backward and and darkness descending.

“Neo!” she called out, reaching out. She couldn’t feel him anymore, couldn’t see him. 

“I’ll find you again,” she heard him say, his voice surrounding her as she felt like she was plummeting down a hole. "I promise."

“Neo!” che called out again.

No response.

The darkness was complete. And she was gone. Again.

_I’ll find you, Trinity._

**Author's Note:**

> This just fell out and was not proofread. I haven't written anything in years, so starting small. Very small.


End file.
